


A Wizard Among Ghosts

by AdamHorman



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Danny, BAMF Danny Phantom, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Danny Phantom is The King Of Ghosts, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom), M/M, Multi, Phantom Planet Did Not Happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamHorman/pseuds/AdamHorman
Summary: After falling through The Vein, Sirius finds himself in Ghost Zone, in another universe. With the King Of Ghosts, Danny Phantom's help, Sirius will try to find a way home all the while fighting against new threats stronger than Voldemort.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Danny Fenton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this idea come from but it looked interesting so I decided to write it.
> 
> There will be OC villians and ghosts in the next chapters and some characters, like Danny, will be OCC from time to time.
> 
> Happy readings.

Sirius could remember a lot of things before he lost himself. Whether to death or unconsciousness, he didn't know. But he could remember something hitting him. A bright light. Then he was falling through something, his eyes were already closed. 

Then, someone was yelling. 

“SIRIUS!”

“SIRIUS!”

He couldn't quite remember who that was. His head was dizzy but he knew he cared about them. He tried to open his mouth, to say something but he was tired. He didn't have any energy left. 

"He hasn’t gone!” That same, familiar voice shouted again and Sirius wanted to tell he was here, that he wasn't gone so there was no need to scream. 

“HE — IS — NOT — DEAD!”

No, he wasn't. At least, he didn't think so. 

“SIRIUS!”

Sirius lost himself to darkness. 

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, it was for a few seconds. He would forget about this later. 

He opened his eyes and thought they were still closed because all he could see was swirling greens and doors. He must be dreaming, he concluded. 

"-okay?" 

Was someone talking? Probably, Where was he? Where was Remus? Where was James? Where was Harry? What was he doing here? He felt like floating. 

"-ay awake." 

That voice again. Sirius couldn't hear them. He ears hurt. He head hurt. 

Sirius lost himself to darkness again. 

* * *

When he opened them again, he thought he was still dreaming because a purple baby was floating above him. It didn't have any pupil, only red eyes. 

"-not from here." the baby said to something Sirius couldn't see.

"-get him-" someone answered and Sirius thought the baby must be talking to them. 

Suddenly, an old guy with purple cloak and white skin was standing where the baby used to be seconds ago. 

"-artificial portal -"

The voice answered and Sirius could only make out the word 'help' before he lost to darkness again. 

When he opened them again, he could see clearly. There was nothing wrong with the environment. No swirling green sky or doors. No weird floating babies or old mans. 

He was lying on a soft bed in a normal room. Sirius could see the dark sky painted with stars from a window. 

He slowly sat up and put a hand to his head to stop the headache. The last thing he remembered fighting against Death Eaters in the Department of Mysterious, at the Ministry of Magic. Then…. 

Oh. 

He fell from the Veil, didn't he?

Then how he was still alive? Or was he? Sirius wouldn't know. He had never been death. Maybe they saved him before he could fall and he dreamed of falling and Harry's screaming. 

In any case, he should check out where he was. He was in a bedroom so someone should be living here. 

Standing up slowly, to get rid of the soreness, he went to the door, ignoring the fact that his clothes were different which meant someone changed them. 

He checked for his wand but it wasn't there so he opened the door slowly and checked the hallway to see if there was someone in there. 

There were ten doors through the dark hallway and a staircase at the end which meant he was on the upper floors of whichever building he was in. That made the escaping attempts more difficult, if he needed to escape that is. 

One of the doors in the hallway was opened slightly and light was coming behind it. It looked like a fluorescent bulb light which meant this was most likely a muggle house. That made things a little easier. He could just obliviate them and leave. All he needed was his wand which should be around here somewhere. 

He slowly creeped to that room, not making any noise as to not alert whoever was inside. Once he neared enough, he tried to listen but there was only a noise of a pen brushing against a paper.

Wizards use quills so this was definitely a muggle house. Or maybe whoever was inside just liked to use pens which meant they weren't a death eater. 

Wishing that whoever inside wasn't facing the door, he tried to look inside. 

It was an office. A big one at that. Some of the walls were covered in bookshelves. There was a window facing the wall instead of wall and in front of that window was a desk. There were coaches and coffee table in front of the desk. Someone was sitting on the desk, doing what Sirius guessed was paperwork. That someone had black hair, kinda messy like Harry's and some of it was combed to the side. 

For a moment, Sirius thought he had truly died and was looking at Prongs. But this guy, whoever he was, wasn't his best friend. Sirius could tell easily. Maybe it was, even after 14 years of Azkaban, he still knew his friend that easily or there was no way Prongs could sit like that, doing paperwork for hours. This guy looked like he was sitting there for hours. 

"I know you are there." the guy's voice startled him out of his thoughts because he sounded young. 

The guy - or a boy? - hadn't looked up from the paperwork so how had he known Sirius was here. Unless there were wards around the house but Sirius couldn't detect any. 

"Are you just going to stand there or come in?" the boy said again and yes, Sirius was sure that was a boy. Or maybe young adult. 

Sirius entered the room albeit slowly to make sure he could run easily. He walked up to the desk. The boy still didn't look up. 

"Please sit, I just need to finish this." the boy said. 

Sirius was not going to sit. He would prefer standing up in a situation like this. The boy shrugged his shoulders like he knew Sirius hadn't sit down and couldn't care less. 

A few seconds later, the boy put the pen down and finally looked up to Sirius. 

He had blue eyes and yes he was young. Around 18 or 19 if Sirius had to guess. He had a muscled body, although it was obvious these muscles came from working up rather than being born like that. From his position, Sirius could barely tell that he wasn't tall. Not as tall as Sirius at least. But he was a little taller than an average teen

"So, instroductions then. I am Danny Phantom." the boy held out a hand. No one he recognized. Phantom wasn't a pureblood name. 

Sirius knew hand-shaking was very important for some purebloods and not shaking it would be rude but he wasn't going near the teen until he made sure he was safe. 

The boy sent him an amused smile and lowered his hand again, with a little shrug of his shoulders.

There was a moment of silence before the boy spoke again. 

"You know, when someone introduce themselves, it is only polite to introduce yourself." he said. 

Sirius wasn't going to tell this boy his name. It was obvious he didn't recognize him but the name Sirius Black could ring a few bells. He was, after all, a fugitive right now. 

"Call me James." he said. 

Danny smiled again. 

"Alright 'James'. There are things I should explain but there are too much. I am sure you have questions." Danny said. 

"Where am I?" Sirius asked immediately. 

Danny seemed to think for a moment. 

"That's complicated." he said eventually. 

"Uncomplicate." Sirius said, or more like ordered. 

"We are in my lair." Danny said. 

"Lair?" 

"Basically, not in the real world." Danny explained but that explained nothing. Sirius was honestly confused. 

"What do you mean 'real world'?" Sirius asked. What this some kind of illusion. 

"Like I said, it is complicated. You went through a portal to get here right?" 

The Veil. So that wasn't a dream. But anyone who passed through it had died. So why was he here? 

"It was an accident." Sirius admitted but didn't elaborate. He wasn't going to tell he fell from the Veil. 

"Accident or not, you went through it. Now you can't go back." Danny said.

That alerted Sirius. "Is that a threat?" he asked, already tensing.

Danny only arched an eyebrow and leaned back on his seat. 

"No. It is not a threat. I am saying it because there is no way for you to go back. Not yet at least." Danny said. 

Sirius lost his patient and slammed his palms to the desk. 

"What do you mean!?" he shouted. "Where am I!?" 

His godson was waiting for him for Merlin's sake. Oh god, they probably thought he was dead. Was he dead? 

"We are in Ghost Zone." Danny said. 

Yep, he was dead. 

"G-Ghost Zone?" Sirius took a step back, wide-eyed and horrified. "Am I dead?" 

"No you are still living." Danny said so helpfully and Sirius was barely holding himself from strangling the kid. 

"Then what am I doing here in afterlife?" 

Danny shook his head. "Most of the organisms in Ghost Zone are, well ghost. But that doesn't mean humans can't exist here. Though humans normally have no businesses here. Anyway, the portal you used, instead of sending you to ghost zone of your universe, sent you here, another ghost zone of another universe. "

That even made it more complicated and Sirius had never been more confused. Seeing his expression, Danny brought out a paper and drew two circles on it. He then showed it to the Sirius. One circle was green, the other was brown. Danny pointed to brown circle. 

"Okay so this is the universe." the boy said, still pointing at brown circle. "Got that so far?" 

Sirius nodded. Danny, then pointed to the green circle. 

"And this is the Ghost Zone. People die in universe and come to the Ghost Zone. Ghost Zone is basically afterlife. Pretty easy right?" Danny said and Sirius nodded again. 

Danny then drew two more circle next to the ones he drew earlier. One brown and one green again. 

The boy pointed the new brown circle.

"This is the universe you came from. Now normally if you die on your own universe, it should have transported you to your own Ghost Zone." here he pointed the new green circle. 

"But?" Sirius asked because there was a 'but' . 

"But because of the portal you used, it transported you to our Ghost Zone." Danny pointed the first green circle when he said that. 

Sirius messaged the bridge of his nose. Did this boy really expect him to believe that? It was all bullshit, honestly. The fact that this boy was a Death Eater made more sense. 

"Look." Danny said. "I don't force you to believe me. And honestly I don't care. I will show you around tomorrow and you will have to believe me. And I can't let you go anywhere right now. I can't let you roam chaos in Ghost Zone." 

"And how do you know all of this?" Sirius asked, wondering how this 19 year old knew he was from another universe. 

"A friend of mine knows a lot about time and other universes. He was the one who told me your circumstances." Danny said. 

"And how did you find me and why did you bring me to your…" Sirius gestured with his hand

"Lair? I find you floating in Ghost Zone and since you were a human, you are technically my responsibility." Dany said. 

Sirius snorted. "Your responsibility? You look barely 18. Why would I be your responsibility. Isn't there some adult in here?"

At that for some reason, Danny started laughing. 

"What's so funny?" cried Sirius angrily. Because he was angry. And he still hadn't believe Danny about the whole ghost and afterlife thing. 

"Because." Danny said between hiccups. "Because, probably, I am older than you." 

"Older than me?" Sirius asked, confused. "You are a kid. How can you be older?" 

Danny gestured to himself. "We are in the ghost zone, remember? I am a ghost." 

Sirius arched an eyebrow, not impressed. "You don't look like a ghost." 

Danny flashed a grin at him and stood up. Before Sirius could do more than move back, two circles appeared around his body. The circles separated and when they disappeared, Danny looked different. White hair, green eyes and a black, wait suit. 

Sirius would like to say the kid looked like some cosplayer. But he didn't. The aura around Danny's, the chill these green eyes gave him. It was so different from the ghosts he knew but yeah, Danny was a ghost. 

Danny grinned again and transformed back to his old, black-haired self. 

"Believe me now?" 

Sirius nodded. Another grin and Danny was walking towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked, hurrying after him. 

"To the bed." Danny answered. "I need sleep. It had been a tiring day." 

So ghosts sleep in here. Weird, but whatever. 

"There is one more question I need to ask." Sirius said. They were standing in the hallway now, in front of a door. Danny turned towards him, arching an eyebrow. 

"Why would I be your responsibility. Are you some kind of authority here?" 

Danny grinned and opened the door to what Sirius guessed was his bedroom. "Because," he said. "I am the King of All Ghosts." 

Sirius' eyes widened in surprise and confusion but before he could say anything, Danny spoke again. 

"You can explore the house but don't try the open the locked doors. Don't go outside, it is dangerous. You can't anyway. And don't go through my things." he then closed the door in Sirius' face. 

Sirius was so going through his things. 

* * *

In Clockwork's lair, Clockwork was standing in front of a monitor. On the other side was a ghost named Timer. 

Timer was a ghost in a hood with a staff like Clockwork. Their only difference was Timer's golden eyes. Timer was the Master of Time in Sirius' universe. 

"Everything's the way it's supposed to be." Clockwork said and Timer nodded. 

* * *

In another lair, Master of Space stiffened. There had been a disturbance in Space. Maybe it was time for him to visit his old friend Clockwork and meet the new King of Ghosts.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you are a wizard?" Danny asked as they ate their breakfast. Well, Danny ate, Sirius was looking at Danny suspiciously. Or rather he was looking at the ring that had a green skull on it and the crown in green flames on Danny's head. 

"I guess you don't have any wizards around here?" Sirius asked and Danny shrugged. 

"I have never heard of someone using magic. We, ghosts have powers but no magic." 

"The ghosts in my universe were intangible. They would give a cold feeling if they passed through you but that was it." Sirius said. 

"That sounds interesting." Danny said as he took a gulp from his drink. "But different universes may have different natural laws." 

"How do you know so much about different universes? And If you hadn't heard of magic before, then how did you know I was a wizard?" Sirius asked suspiciously. 

"My friend I told you earlier about, he told me." Danny said as he bit into a steak. 

"The one who knew about time and other universes?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, that would be the one." 

"You know, I want to meet this friend of yours." Sirius said, crossing his arms . He still hadn't believed Danny about the whole Ghost Zone and The King of Ghosts things. He was sure that Danny was either lying or hiding things. 

Last night after Danny went to bed, he tried to leave the house but Like Danny said, he couldn't get out. The door was locked and he couldn't open it with magic. He still didn't have his wand. He tried to open with muggle way but that hadn't worked for some reason. 

After giving up, he had tried to explore the house but almost most of the doors were locked. If Danny wasn't hiding things, they why would he lock all the doors? 

Though he had to admit there was something about Danny. Sure Sirius believed he wasn't human but that didn't mean he was a ghost. The thing he saw yesterday was different from all the ghost he had seen. 

"You will." Danny said. "Like I told you, I will show you around." 

That surprised Sirius because he had believed he was a prisoner here. 

"You will? Really?" 

Danny pointed at him with his fork. "I am not forcing you to stay here, you know. Once we get you familiarized with the Ghost Zone and make sure you don't cause any trouble, you will be able to do whatever you want." 

Sirius nodded slightly, finding that hard to believe but didn't say anything. Little did Sirius know there was little he could do in Ghost Zone as a human. 

"You didn't have those yesterday." he said instead, nodding to the ring and crown on Danny's head. 

Danny swallowed whatever he was chewing before answering. "These things are dangerous. It is complicated to explain but all you need to know is the king before me used them to terrorize Ghost Zone." 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "And what happened to that king?" 

Danny shrugged. "I beat him." 

Sirius hmm'ed but didn't say anything. Everything was getting more and more ridiculous. 

* * *

Turned out Danny's house was in the middle of a house clearing. It looked and was bigger from outside than Sirius had originally thought. It was a mansion. Behind the mansion, in the direction of north, there were three mountains, bigger than Sirius had ever seen. There were snows on them. 

In the south, Sirius could hear the sound of waves and ocean. which led him to believe they were on an island. In the east, there was a tower in the shape of a hexagonal prism and in the west, there was another building that looked like an hangar to Sirius. 

All in all, Sirius had no idea where they were.

They were going towards east now, to the hexagonal prism. Danny tried to explain things to him on the way.

"You see, in the ghost zone, every ghost have a lair. You can enter your own lair through a portal. They are like dimensional pockets. Got that ?" Danny said as he twisted a branch on their way. 

Sirius nodded even though it confused him to no end. He followed after Danny. 

"A ghost's lair is basically their home and a ghost can't enter another ghost's lair unless they are invited." the boy explained.

"You said the king before you terrorized. Were you the one who put that rule?" Sirius asked. 

Danny shook his head. "It is not a rule that was put by an authority. Why is the sky blue? Why is the sun is up there? Why can't a ghost enter an another ghost's lair? It is a natural law." 

"How is that possible? How can a lair know which one is its own ghost?" 

"There is a connection." Danny said. "When a ghost comes to the ghost zone and have enough energy to make a physical body, their lair is created automatically. The lair is their subconsciousness. A Lair is their own home while the Ghost Zone is like a common room. "

"So all this…." Sirius gestured around himself. 

"Yep," Danny confirmed with a nod. "This island is what I am inside." 

Sirius honestly couldn't place this boy in front of him to this weird island.

"Anyway." Danny said. "There is something I need to tell you." 

Sirius raised an eyebrow as they walked side by side. 

"Earlier, I told you when a ghost comes to the Ghost Zone." Danny said and Sirius nodded. He presumed Danny meant when they die.

"But ghosts don't always come from the living world." 

"Where else can they come?" Sirius asked. 

"Well, ghosts can have children of their own." Danny said and that stopped Sirius' walking. 

Danny stopped a feet ahead of him, raising an eyebrow to Sirius. "Death doesn't mean end, you know." he said. "There is a whole new adventures after it. New friends. New compainships. New rivalries. New enemies. New loves. New families." he listed. 

That sounded a lot like Dumbledore. 

Danny started walking again and Sirius walked faster to catch up with him. 

"So ghosts can have children. You understood everything up to this point right?" Danny asked and continued when he saw Sirius nod. Sirius hadn't understood everything but he wasn't going to cut Danny off. 

"The Ghost Zone is filled with energy we call ectoplasm. It's what gives this whole place a life. It's what gives us ghost powers. But sometimes, this energy gets concentrated in one place. When this happens, little creatures of ectoplasm are created. We call them wisps." 

"What do you mean 'created'?" Sirius asked. "Like, do they come to existence from out of nothingness?" 

"Not nothingness." Danny said. "They come into existence from ectoplasm. They are like babies. They don't have physical bodies and they don't know anything. Literally anything. But they grow. Like humans do. They learn from watching other ghosts and collect more ectoplasm. Once they get mature enough, they turn into Will o' Wisps."

Sirius shook his head like he couldn't believe all of this. Because he couldn't. Will o' Wisp. Weren't they….. 

"Aren't Will o' Wisps evil spirits of Halloween?" he asked and that brought a smile to Danny's face. 

"Evil?" he laughed. "Well I would say see for yourself." 

They were finally standing in front of the hexagonal prism building. Without waiting for Sirius, Danny walked up to the doors and opened them. Sirius immediately catched up with him and entered the building. 

Inside was the most magnificent sight Sirius had ever seen. Lights. All colors of lights were dancing around the walls. 

The building from the inside looked like a beehive. Instead of bees, however, these combs were inhabited by those lights. When Sirius looked closer, he could see they weren't just lights but small semi-visible bodies. All of them were different colors. 

When they entered the building, they stopped floating around and turned at them. Sirius took a step back but Danny was grinning. When the whole swarm charged at them, Sirius ran to the door but stopped when he saw Danny wasn't following him. 

The small creatures dived towards Danny and each one them grabbed a hold of the boy who was laughing out of fondness. 

It was at that moment Sirius saw they weren't harming Danny. They were just hugging him. Some of them even got into his clothes and hair. 

"Guys!" Danny laughed. "Come on that tickles." 

These things were like little children. They held every inch of the boy and didn't look like they were planning of letting him go. 

"Danny?" Sirius asked casually, stepping closer. "Are those?" he gestured to the little ball of lights. 

Danny nodded with a grin, his cheeks red from laughing. "Yep. They are Will o' Wisps. Well, most of them are anyway." 

Sirius noticed some of them didn't have a physical body. These were just a ball of white flames in the air. They must be wisps. 

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Danny asked, gesturing for him to come closer. Once he did, all the wisps and Will o' Wisps noticed him and hid behind Danny. They were shy. Extremely so. 

Danny laughed. "Don't worry. They are younger ones. They are like this to almost every stranger. You should introduce yourself to elder ones first to gain their trust." Danny gestured up at them. 

Some of the wisps were floating above, choosing not to throw themselves at the boy. They were larger than the ones on Danny's body. 

"Uh, hello, I guess?" Sirius said, the last one coming out more like a question. He felt awkward . How was he supposed to talk with ball of lights? 

The largest Will o' Wisp, who Sirius guessed was the leader, came closer. It was a blue one and it was shining the most. 

It hummed? It was a tone Sirius didn't recognize and didn't know what it meant. 

"It is their language." Danny explained, coming to stand beside him. "He greets you and says no harm will come to you as long as you don't harm one of their own." 

"I won't." Sirius said quickly because he wasn't going to. 

"What are they doing here anyway?" he asked. "I thought this was you lair." 

"Will o' Wisps usually stay in another ghost's lair. They don't have a lair of their own. They usually work for the owner of the lair as an agreement for staying there. In my case, they help me with some things around here but they usually stay in their hive." 

"Did they build this place?"

Danny nodded. "They did. Though usually, they can't build things in a lair. But since they were living here, I gave them the permission." 

"Do they have a name?" 

"They have. The leader's name is Mao." Danny said, gesturing the biggest blue Will o' Wisp. The said Will o' Wisp, Mao, hummed something again and all the smaller wisps on Danny's body let go of the teen, albeit reluctantly. 

Danny laughed again. "Bye guys." he said, waving. Those who have bodies waved back and hummed something. 

"Come on. It is time for you to meet my two best friends and my sons." Danny said 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews and kudos. Your opinions are importand to me.


End file.
